The present invention relates generally to improvements in camera devices and it relates particularly to an improved lens mount support linkage for use in a self-extending camera or a closeup bellows mountable to a camera of the interchangeable lens type.
Heretofore, proposed closeup bellows of the type which is detachably mounted to cameras are provided with a lens mount or housing to which an interchangeable objective lens is mounted and which is axially moved along a guiderail by a rack and pinion drive system so that the optical axis of the objective lens mounted to the lens mount and the photographic axis of the camera body are aligned with each other. Furthermore, some of these bellows are of a type in which a guiderail is folded back after the bellows has been completely contracted so that the entire bellows device is collapsed to a compact condition while not in use, thereby being convenient to store and carry. However, bellows of this type pose many problems in that the guiderail is externally disposed even after the bellows has been contracted, resulting in highly reduced carrying and handling convenience, and in that the rack portion provided on the guiderail is easily damaged if struck against an object. In addition, the guiderail cannot be folded back with an interchangeable lens in mounted position even when the bellows is fully contracted.